dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive81
Vigilance we're moving! like tar, but it's happening. your member's/members' presence is requested at Vigilance HQ also, I posted The Hog's Head finally. I remember you mentioning Melinda might be interested in Vigilance? Just wondering if you were still thinking about that :) 20:45, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Inactivity If it's been months since her last edit than I would just go ahead and skip them. I don't think they will be returning. Aeterna Aeterna Superi is actually Frost's old account. :P RE: Sorry about the user confusion! But yeah, sera’s still the head of the DMAC, and I’ll get that interview started as soon as I hit the road! The Highlands Lady 15:42, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Lincliff Clinic Honestly that's pretty much exactly what I had in mind. Rotating healers, any healer who Wants to RP there can... The only thing is, the Healer in charge of the clinic and ward itself is Ambroise Valois. But other than that, Healers are free to come and go. 19:39, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Elina Karahalios Elina is actually a full-time healer at St. Mungo's, and has been for a few IC years now. She was an old character of mine who was around for the bombings and the hostage situation. If so I remember, she even made it to Deputy Head Healer due to past experiences (they're all in her history). After that, she was deleted, but continued working at St. Mungo's as an NPC. Now Liss roleplays her, and Liss decided to return her to her old work position. So... yeah. Just letting you know to avoid any confusions! Thanks! I appreciate it :D 15:01, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Active Aurors Is Emilie Davidson still active? Also, is Renee Delacroix still the trainer? 00:22, August 5, 2018 (UTC) re: aurors Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Emilie Davidson's Office if you'd like to customize 13:26, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Re Thanks for the offer, I'll for sure need Ferlen to fill in as a judge. As far as their positions go, with the upcoming serial killer expansion (see Oli's blog), AI will need to hold those positions for the duration of the expansion. I'll let you know when the time comes but as of right now if you could keep them active I'd greatly appreciate it! :I'm sorry I totally thought I responded to the owl regarding Kai! I actually wont be needing an interview for him for the department head anymore. Sorry for the inconvenience! : Templates That was actually on my list of things to do! So thank you! If you want to do it, then by all means you have my go ahead. Re:Emilie Yeah, it would just be one. Sorry about that! I must have copy/pasted without editing on accident :P I'll go update it 14:18, August 7, 2018 (UTC) �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th. Guten tag! In case you didn't recognize the username change, this is Madeye. I have been stalking for the past few days, and I was kind of thinking of returning. Thing though, I wanted to see if it was ok to 'return' a single character of mine in a 'return' so to speak. TheGoodDeath (talk) 07:58, August 11, 2018 (UTC) :Whoopsie- forgot to mention that Jaye took care of after seeing my message to you. :TheGoodDeath (talk) 14:12, August 13, 2018 (UTC) Re: I appreciate the owl and I’m sorry that I haven’t been better at asking you to rp ;-; I’m pretty much open to rp any of my characters and anywhere, so you’re welcome to choose whoever you want and wherever c: It’s also less about just wanting someone to rp with and more of the life of the wiki *^* with the users occupied either with life or a new wiki, it just makes darp so quiet ;-; 13:51, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I talked with Vic a little about it all and I'm feeling better now that I got some of my emotions out c: And no no! I totally wanna RP with you, and not out of pity or anything :P I would be up to RP Melinda with Flynn Petterson and then maybe Regan with Roy Maddox c: I'm okay with either pairing and wherever, I'm not super picky haha 17:40, August 15, 2018 (UTC) I posted at the three broomsticks for Roy a and regan c: 18:17, August 15, 2018 (UTC) Previous Expansions Hey ^_^ I'm trying to get a list of the previous expansions we've had and I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of the users who released expansion blogs in the past? I can think of a few but before 2016 I'm drawing a bit of a blank lol 10:17, August 20, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks! : 12:17, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Re That shouldn't be an issue at all, as long as you're here for this week everything'll be fine! Hi! Hello! Good to hear from you! I'm actually going to have him jump into this school year, to give me something new, but I would love for them to be friends when she gets there! Yeah, it has been awhile. I was doing an internship in London which kept me busier than I would have liked. But, I am back now and ready to jump back in. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:01, August 23, 2018 (UTC) I'd love to have Emilee back there and judging for the tournament! I just had them remove me fro mall of them when I was still in London because I didn't know how busy I would be when I got back. No where near free enough to be Minister, but I can easily do Games and Sports :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:31, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Ok sounds good! Also, would love to RP sometime soon if you're up for it! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. I would definitely be interested in rping one of them as they start rolling into Hogwarts! We an talk about it more later! I hope you and yor wife have an amazing time. Alaska is absolutely beautiful. A lot of those cruises leave out of where I am so I get to hear lots about them! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 17:58, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: OH MY GOSH thank you so much for letting me know ;-; I totally didn’t even know! I’ll make sure to owl vic 17:55, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Aubree If the Maternity Unit is separate from Pediatrics, I'll have her go there, otherwise she will take potions and plant poisoning! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 18:21, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Cheif Warlock Thanks for the heads up! I've been told that cheif warlock is an election so ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 21:31, August 23, 2018 (UTC) For Melinda: One of these days If you feel like having Melinda run across Sarah again, let me know. :-) Alex Jiskran 19:55, August 29, 2018 (UTC)